Reconstructive bone and ligament surgery often involves drilling bone tunnels into skeletal members to attach connective elements such as ligament and tendon grafts, as well as various artificial replacements and/or attachments for articulated joints. In particular, reconstructive surgery of the shoulder joint often involves reduction and drilling of the Acromioclavicular/Coracoclavicular (AC/CC) joint. Such drilling is typically facilitated by a guide for disposing an insertion wire or drilling member to an insertion location on a surgical member. Careful placement and subsequent drilling ensures maximum joint mobility from the resulting reconstruction.